


Wolves at the Door

by VerumPeccator



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerumPeccator/pseuds/VerumPeccator
Summary: What if Ragnar never died? What if Ragnar and his son, Ivar went raiding across England and discovered a nunnery? A nunnery in which you just began your spiritual and religious walk with Christ. Now, the Heathen Army is at its gates and the wolves are at your door...





	Wolves at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> VERY EXPLICIT!!! Talk of death and violence. Noncon/dubcon; blasphemy; rough and vulgar. You've been warned.

You've never ran so hard in your life. The burning in your chest and throat was just as brutal as the smoke and ash caught in your eyes. You heard their screams and prayers. The Latin prayers of your sisters were being drowned out by the Northmen's laughter and mockery. These Heathens finally made it to your nunnery and were desecrating this Holy Ground. The blood of the innocent sisters have covered the halls and ground. 

You were the youngest sister here and were overjoyed to serve and share the love of Christ. When you told your parents of your choice to be a Bride of Christ, they celebrated and encouraged you. At the precious age of 18, instead of being married off and having a few children of your own, you had made your vows to God and joined the Nunnery. And now, months after your arrival, Satan and all of his demons were here.

Did God question your motives? Did He see too much pride in you and your Sisters? Were you being punished for not studying the Scriptures well enough?

You were startled out of your thoughts when you ran into Mother Ruth, nearly knocking her into the ground.

"Sister Y/N, child! You must hide! You are the future of this place and you must protect yourself and your virtue!"

"I'm so scared, Mother Ruth! I'm sorry! What are we to do?! What of our Sisters?" You replied.

"I know, sweet child. Satan is trying to destroy us because he sees God's grace and mercy being done here. There's nothing we can do, but I need you to hide! Quickly! Go behind the back room of the church and barricade yourself. When you hear no more screaming, carefully get out and run to King Eckbert's kingdom. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother Ruth. I will do what you instruct."  
You shakingly hugged your superior and wept.

"Y/N, I see so much promise in you. Be strong and be steadfast. Pray and be safe. Now, go!"

You looked at Mother Ruth one last time and turned on your heel and ran for your life. 

When you arrived at the church you heard the Northmen laughing and celebrating. Careful in your movements, you got to the back room of the Church and locked the door. Shaking and trying to catch your breath, you kneeled and began to pray.

"Glory to God in the highest, and peace to His people on earth. Lord God, heavenly King, almighty God and Father, we worship You, we give You thanks, we praise You for Your glory.  
Lord Jesus Christ, only Son of the Father, Lord God, Lamb of God, You take away the sin of the world: have mercy on us; You are seated at the right hand of the Father, receive our prayer. For You alone are the Holy One, You alone are the Lord, You alone are the Most High, Jesus Christ, with the Holy Spirit, in the glory of God the Father..." and before you can finish your prayer, the door shielding you from evil broke away and a tall, brooding man stood before you smirking. 

"Amen." He confidently stated. 

You screamed and backed yourself into the corner of the room. The Devil smirked and approached you slowly. You took note that his head was shaved with markings across it. Crystal blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and power. Tall and muscular- you saw him handsome and you realized and remembered that the Devil himself was once an angel.

"What are you doing back here, little one? Why are you with the rest of the women?"

"You speak my language? How?" You replied shaking in fear. 

"I once had a very good friend who was a priest and friend that taught me all about his people and language. Now, answer my question: Why is someone as beautiful and young as you here in a place like this? Throwing your life away?"

Before you could retort, you heard a dragging sound coming through the threshold of the room. Dressed in black leather and chain mail, a younger man dragged himself into the room. 

"Father, what are you doing? Who is she?" The young demon asked. His dark blue eyes traced your body over. You couldn't control the goosebumps on your skin. You could see the relation, but his dark hair was braided back into rows. You could also see how his strong arms and body moved flawlessly across the floor closer to you. If only you could just vanish.

"That's what I was trying to find out, Ivar. A beauty, isn't she?" The older man replied as he kneeled in front of your cowardling form.

"Very beautiful. These pathetic people always try to hide the best things. They clearly failed. What are we to do with this one, Father?"

"Little one, what is your name? My name is Ragnar and I am the King and leader of the men here. This is my son, Ivar."

Before you could think, you answered him. 

"My name is Y/N. I am the newest sister here."

"Ah, Y/N, what a beautiful name. Tell me, why are you here all alone? Where are your men?" Ivar asked with a smirk on his face. Should you lie? Would God be angry? These devils just killed your sisters and now are in front of you. Would God protect me if I'm honest and faithful? You couldn't get their screams out of your head.

"I was instructed to hide. I'm no threat to you. Please, let me live. Please?!" You honestly answered and started to cry.

"Oh, sweet girl. We know you're not a threat. We know that these 'Holy' places hold the most treasure for your weak god. But, now, we found the rariest treasure of them all. Ivar, did you know that these people are 'chaste' in their beliefs. That these women don't know the power that is inside their bodies" Ragnar hoarsely stated.

Ivar came closer to you and his father. 

"What do you mean? Power? What power?"

"These women, especially this beautiful one, are virgins and have never been with a man, Ivar. What a shame, is it not?"

Ivar cocked his head to the side and smirked. You saw him lick his lips and you couldn't control your heart drop. You looked back and forth between the two men. 

'No, merciful Father, no. Please, don't...' You thought. You hugged yourself and prayed to disappear.

"Is that so, Y/N? Have you never laid with a man? Someone as beautiful as you?" Ivar gently brought his hand to your arm.

"Do not touch me! Please! Just let me be! I'll stay hidden and still!" You yelled out as if you had be burned.

"Y/N, while our men are celebrating with ale and gold, dancing and cheering over the dead bodies of your 'sisters,' we will have our celebration of a successful raid here- with you. And you will come home with us. Unless, you want to join our men and let them get to know you?" Ragnar countered.

You shook your head and began to cry. 'Please God, why? Had I not lived purely? Had I not pushed temptation away and gave humbly to others? Please, protect me, Father God.'

"Looks like we're going to have to show her, Father. Y/N... Take that dress off and let us see what your 'God' has blessed you with."

Ivar began to slowly pull on the strings of your dress to encourage your movements. You stood and cautiously started to remove your dress off your shoulders and let them slide down your curves. You immediately bowed your head and used your hands to cover your breasts and core. 

You heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Ragnar smiled and stroke his beard.

"You're more beautiful than I thought, Y/N. You were meant to be worshipped and given pleasure." Ragnar gently took your arms to see you better. That's when you looked up to see a Crucifix hanging on the wall and remembered that you were in fact standing, fully naked as the day were you born, in God's house. The shame you felt- 'God, please... Forgive me. Please, why is this happening? Maybe it would be more for me to die with my virtue still intact.

You were shaken out of your thoughts when you felt a hand caress your legs and thighs. Ivar licked his lips again, and brought his hand to your bottom and gave it a squeeze and slap.

You squealed and clenched innocently to Ragnar's chest. Ragnar softly brushed your hair behind your ear and brought his lips to your neck.

"My son gets very excited fairly quickly. But, can you blame him? We have never seen a woman as beautiful as you and it's taking every fiber in my being to not thrown you down on the ground and have my way with you." Ragnar whispered into your ear as his hands touched your soft and smooth skin. "But, unlike my men, you'll come to realize that I know about patience and I'm not a cruel lover. Let me show you. Y/N, kneel down in front of me."

You shivered in fear and felt your heart stop. This is it. Your innocence is going to be taken away. 'Death is sweeter than this!' You thought as you kneeled in front of Satan. 

You looked over to Ivar and saw him rubbing himself over his breeches. His eyes burned into your soul. 

"Father, let me have her first. Let me show her what her body was made for. I'm going to make her fall in love with me. I will make her curse her 'God' and believe ours after I'm done with her."

"Patience, Ivar. I'm going to teach her what she needs to know and what to expect. I want her to enjoy this too. You'll come to realize that when you have a lover, their enjoyment makes yours more fulfilling. Y/N, look at me, little lamb."

You slowly bring your eyes to Ragnar above you. Smirking, he licked his lips and brought his hands to the laces of his breeches.

"Have you ever seen a naked man before, little lamb?"

You shook your head and saw that you were eye level with his manhood. You clenched your eyes shut and bit your bottom lip.

"Open your eyes, beautiful. This is what you do to me. This is what your body does to men." Ragnar stated.

You opened your eyes and saw him stoking his huge cock in front of your face. 

"Open your mouth, my little lamb." 

How the Devil has control over one's soul. You opened your mouth and Ragnar brought his cock to your lips. "That's it, Y/N. Put me in your mouth and lick my cock. Gods, you look so beautiful with my dick there. Now, I want you to suck on it. Ugh, that's it, my lamb."

Nausea hit your chest. You deserve to die. Here you were committing a carnal sin inside the house of God. But, you felt an unknown feeling crept up your core. As you sucked Ragnar, you began to feel wet at your slit.

Ragnar held your hair back to look at your face and pant. "Oh, Y/N. We're going to have to stop. You're a natural, my little lamb. Now, I want you to lay back flat in front of Ivar and open your legs for me."

You complied. As you looked at Ivar, he had taken his cock outside of his pants and was stroking himself and looking over your body. With his other hand, he touched your neck and began to touch and squeeze your breasts. You couldn't stop the moan that came past your lips.

"Father, looks like she's enjoying this. Looks like she is beginning to see how much pleasure there is from being with a man. Y/N, look at me. I want to see the look in your eyes when my father fucks you. When I see you give up entirely to us."

You were about to speak when you felt something wet and warm touch your slit. You look down and see Ragnar's head in between your legs kissing and licking at your core.

'This is why it's a sin,' you thought. 'Even with the devils here, this feels so good.'

You felt something push inside you. Ragnar while licking and tasting you had pushed a finger inside your core. Pushing and pulling out, you felt yourself clench around his finger and moan loudly as his tongue rubbed the small pertubalance above your opening. A heated coil began to expand in your stomach. 

'God, no! What is he doing to me?'

"Ragnar, please stop. Something is happening!"

"Let it happen, my little lamb. Let go of yourself on my tongue and fingers."

The heat spread across your stomach and chest and you felt yourself give over. Unknowingly, you had just had your first orgasm. You looked down and saw Ragnar lick his lips and crawl up your body and kissed you hard. You tasted yourself and moaned. That's when you felt it.

Ragnar grabbed his cock and rubbed it against your wet and sensitive core.

Your chin was grabbed and you were forced to look at Ivar. His possessive blue eyes stared into yours as Ragnar snapped his cock inside you, tearing apart your maidenhood.

In an instant, your innocence was lost. Taken by Satan all the while your sisters lay dead yards away from you. Ragnar panted into your neck and kissed and nipped his way up your ear.

Ivar stopped stroking and stared into your eyes as you cried. He then brought his face to yours and licked your tears. A moan came out and Ragnar increased his speed as he pounded into you.

"Oh, my little lamb. I'm not going to make it much longer. You feel so good. Ugh, your body was made for this. Don't you see? Oh, gods, I'm cumming!"

Just as quickly, Ragnar pulled himself out of you and released his seed all over your stomach. Panting, he laid beside you and kissed your neck. Using your dress, he cleaned himself off of you.

"Now, that's over with, let me show you how it's done, my pet." Ivar pulled his chain mail and top off his body and you got to see the strength beneath his armor. His body was toned and chiseled as if carved from stone. He pulled you away from Ragnar and pinned your arms above your head.

"My father tends to be a little more sensitive and gentle, which I know you had to appreciate. But, as for me, my pet, I am a whole other story. You will scream and beg, and I will love every minute of it." Then, as you tried to turn over and get away from him, Ivar brought his hand to your throat, and squeezed. 

"Y/N, I am your god now. From today, till your last breath, you will bow and worship me. You will beg and plead for me. And as I fuck your beautiful cunt, my name will come from your mouth. Do you understand me?"

You sobbed and tried to push Ivar off. The blasphemy from his filthy mouth! You tried to fight back and when you looked for Ragnar, you saw that he was gone.

"Your pathetic god and my father won't save you now, my pet. This is your fate." And with that, Ivar drove himself inside you. You screamed.

Ivar's hold on your throat tightened. "Ugh, that's right, Y/N, scream. Beg for mercy. You squeeze my cock so good when you cry. Fuck, your the best pussy I've ever had. Say my name, my pet. Cry and scream while your god watches me fuck you. There's nothing you and he can do to stop me. Say it!"

Your throat was raw. Your nails dug into Ivar's back as he relentlessly pounded into you. He bit and sucked on your breasts while you cried. But, you felt that hot coil build up again. Your body was giving in to the demon on top of you. You moaned and arched your back against Ivar.

"Ivar, please! Please, no!" You wailed against his neck. That coil expanded again. That feeling was happening and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

"Fuck yes, Y/N!!! That's it! Beg me! Feel my cock stretching you out? Feel it throb inside of you? I can feel your walls clenching at me. Fuck, that's it. I'm going to cum deep inside you. My seed is going to coat your womb. Your body knows what you want. Just say it. I'm your god, Y/N. Fucking say it!" Ivar yelled in your face. And your body began to shake.

You broke. "God, Ivar, please!!! It's happening. My God, please! Ivar, Ivar, Ivar!" You chanted his name like a prayer. And with that, you came.

Ivar, panting and pounding, roared into you. You felt his hot seed shoot inside your core. Ivar then kissed your lips, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and he thrusted into you a few more times before he stilled.

You were dizzy. Ashamed and disgusted with yourself. The weight of sin was too heavy. Your tears rolled down your cheeks.

"Oh, Y/N... Let me look at you." Ivar pulled himself out and you hissed from the loss.

'I'm damned. My soul is forever damned.' You thought as you watch Ivar lift himself above your shaking frame. He opened your legs to look down and his work. Your essence and his dripped out of your core and some of your virginal blood was on your thighs and his cock. Ivar smiled darkly and rubbing your hip and thighs.

"You look so beautiful broken, Y/N. My father may have found you, but you are mine to keep. My prized possession. When we go home, you will never leave my side."

You shook and whimpered. Was this to be your fate? Where was God? How could He abandon His child like this? Why would He let the wolves devour and destroy everything?

"My beautiful, pet. I would have never imagined that raiding this shithole would make me so happy. Look at this. You got me hard and ready to take you again."

Ivar shifted and lined himself up with your core again. 

"Y/N... Who am I to you?" Ivar smirked as he looked into your eyes.

"My God..."


End file.
